The Green Jacket
by eStHeR-tHe-ScRiBe
Summary: Misaki is in the proccess of a very heart-wrenching time for Akihiko. Unfortuantely, he is leaving for five years... and comes home a different man. Sad MisakixUsagi
1. Leaving

**Ok. My boyfriend is so sweet. He knows I love Japan and anime and stuff so he really went all out this Christmas (our first Christmas being a couple). He got me Japanese Kiwi gummies and a _Calm_Lavender & Mint candle made from Soy in China. He's so sweet. Lolz, well, this story actually has a dedication: **yaven**. BECAUSE me and yaven are supposedly going to co-edit each other on a story she's going to publish. Kudos yaven, and thank you (feels very honored). ARIGATO! PS, I have no clue about Japanese military. Hence, Japanese military in this story is American. Sorry for any offenses.**

* * *

There he was. Fidgeting with his jacket buttons. Golden buttons. Buttons on a dark green jacket. A jacket that coexisted with pants to make a uniform. A uniform that meant a variety of things. For one, it meant he was definitely an honorable human being. Second, it meant he was putting his life on the line to serve his country. And lastly, it meant he was leaving me.

Misaki had just joined the army.

"Wow," Misaki stated excitedly, "this is great! I mean, I'm so proud of myself, no doubt nii-san is proud too." His voice dropped an octave, "But he didn't really like the idea in the beginning."

"As do I," I stated blankly and angrily. Misaki looked up at me once he was finished buttoning the jacket. He gave me a long stare, he was trying to see if I really felt the way I did. Which I did. I loved Misaki and now he was leaving me. I really couldn't give much of a care to soldiers. People mourn over them when it was their idea to get caught up in the drama. Yes. Drama. I didn't like the idea one bit. Of course we needed an army for America, but couldn't we have one without Misaki? I didn't tell him, he'd just go on and on about how if we didn't have brave soldiers we would all be vulnerable to other countries.

"You're not happy for me at all?" Misaki asked quietly, his glance falling away from mine. I bit my lip. Why did he have to look so cute when he was distressed?

"It's not that I'm not happy for you, but what if you get hurt?"

"There are medical specialists."

"What if you go hungry?"

"Live off what life gives you."

"What if you die?" Misaki froze. Had he never considered that fact that maybe in mid-combat he'd die a perilous and unnamed death?

"Too late to back out now," Misaki whispered tapping the beret on his head. This was very much the Misaki I knew and loved. This was without a doubt the one person in the world who I'd give up my life for. This was Misaki. And nothing could change even that. Nothing would change his sweet and happy being. Nothing would change his aware and apologetic sense of nature. And nothing would change the love that he denies to express between us. Not even a war can break through that.

I walked over to Misaki and wrapped my arms around him. I smelt the new uniform overtake his scent, leaving him smelling like new fabric. It wasn't the best scent in the world, but I'd remember it. And when that boy comes back home to me he'll have a new scent. I'll just keep in memory the last smell that he'd ever given off.

"I love you, Misaki," I whispered gently into his ear. I felt Misaki's body loosen in my grip. His hands fled to my arm and he tugged on my shirt. It was definitely too late to back out now... but I wish there was still time for him to see what it was going to do...

* * *

**Yeah. Pretty much thought of this when two veterans came into our class the other day. So, I'm sort of adding a bit of _How I Live Now _with the whole emotionally disasterated (disasterated is not a word I know) part next time. YES! I'm going to tell you people about what happens after Misaki comes back. Prepare to be afraid of his unsettling character. THOSE ARE ALL THE HINTS IM GIVIN!**

**Love,Esther**


	2. Back Home

**Eeep! Two dedications in this story!! One: yaven. Thank you soooo much for allowing me to help you. This is such a huge honor I'm so ecstatic that I've decided to finally write my story! Two: Emi. The girl I met at the bookstore today. I want to show you how much I love yaoi. (wink, wink) teehee. Love you yaven and Emi! (And sorry about incorrect military terms.... haha...)**

**

* * *

**

**Five Years Later**

"We know you have many flights to choose from and we thank you for choosing ours," the intercom woman spoke blankly on the speaker. I stood up, still wearing my uniform. It didn't seem like five years since I'd last seen Akihiko, but time really did fly during training in America. I grabbed the bag from the overhead bin and took out my worn navy green bag with little golden pins stuck on the black straps. There was a hint of a blood stain on the side from the training up in the northern states from the numerous nose bleeds. I pulled the bag onto my arm and walked out.

The halls were white with gray carpeting. Everything seemed to oppose me these days. I remember serving down with a unit in Iraq, the kids would pick up rocks and chuck them at me. Well of course, if one of our enemies invaded our country and I was a little boy I'd probably do the same thing. Those kids had a great arm. I swear, I'd lean forward and they'd throw it with a curve and hit me on the back of the head when I was facing them. If I had to recruit a team for baseball, I'd definitely try to persuade those kids.

I looked up into the stream of people. Nobody noticed, or cared, about me. I was just another passenger on the plane ride. They didn't know any better. They didn't know what I'd seen, what I'd heard, what I'd encountered. To them, I was just another man who had gone through everyday life without a drop of action, like them.

"Misaki!" a voice called out in front of me. I looked up, seeing the square chined man with white hair and a cigarette dangling from his lips. I tried to smile at him. I earnestly did, but I just couldn't. He probably wouldn't notice anyway.

* * *

**Akihiko-sama's POV**

I called his name hadn't I? He was looking straight at me wasn't he? That was Misaki wasn't it? Yes. Yes. And... definitely yes. Why didn't he smile? Why did he have those tight lips plastered to his face? I guess I really was one to over exaggerate. It had been five whole years of devastatingly waiting for Misaki to come back. He was finally there in front of me, for the time, that was all I should've cared about.

Takahiro was coming home this weekend to see Misaki too. He was on business with Manami at the present moment and couldn't greet Misaki when he got here. There was something different though... something about his solid green eyes made me want to tremble in remorse. The way he walked over, straight back and arms steady to his side. His shoes clicked against the ground and almost cast off an essence of concentration that was focused on... well... not me.

"Misaki," I called lightly. Misaki bowed his head slightly. Fear and hollowness fled through my body. No smile. No saying how much fun everything was. Nothing. Well... there was still one thing...

I enclosed Misaki in a tight hug and kissed his cheek. His body froze. I smiled. Was this finally a response? I knew that Misaki would be able to be the same once he-.

Once he...

He...

No.

Misaki stood perfectly still. His body looking slightly jostled, but his eyes kept a straight stare. Nothing about his personality seemed bewildered. He didn't looked like he enjoyed it or loathed it. He... just... looked... blank. I stared at him unbelievably. I almost felt like he was going to jump up with that precious smile on his face and say _Gotcha didn't I? Haha. Hey, you looked pretty unsettled. You alright? Where's nii-chan?_ He said nothing. He hadn't said a word since I'd seen him.

"Hey," I whispered. Why was I whispering? "Misaki, say something so I don't think your dead." I made a humorless laugh. Why? This wasn't funny. In a sense, this was very scary.

"Hello Usami-sensei," I froze. Sensei? Usami? What happened to Usagi? Sure, I'll admit, I'm not any way at all rabbit-like. I just loved that little pet name that he used to call me, but... what happened to it?

Thousands of reasons ran through my head for that purely rhetorical question. I sighed.

"C'mon kid, let's get you home. Takahiro is coming soon so... well," I didn't know what to say. I was at a loss for words.

"Ok," Misaki simply stated. Why didn't he finish the sentence for me in question form? Why was he acting like a doll? Like one of those stupid little dolls that you ask a question to and it has a pre-planned answer that it doesn't even know it's saying. I sighed and walked out of the airport.

* * *

Misaki and I were in the apartment building. It was messy. Very messy. I hadn't really gotten to cleaning up. It was my New Year's Resolution four years running. Thank God Misaki came back, or else it'd be the fifth this year. Misaki sat down on the couch, his face still blank and unpleasant. I couldn't stand it anymore. This was too much for me.

"How was it?" I asked anonymously. Misaki barely looked up.

"Good," he answered.

"That's all? Good?" I asked. He didn't move.

"Yeah. It was good."

"What was good about it?"

"I learned some stuff," I sighed. I was obviously getting no where.

"What did you do?" I asked. He didn't answer, just looked at the table in front of him. "Well?" No answer. "Ok..." I groaned. It was like talking to a doll still. Why didn't the real Misaki show up? Why didn't he just come out from that shell? I walked over and sat next to him. Misaki looked unperturbed. I wondered how he'd do after I-.

"Don't." That was all he'd said, as if he read my mind.

"Don't what?" I asked leaning towards him.

"That," he ordered. His voice almost sounded threatening. I sat straight up. Why? Why was I doing this? It was still Misaki. Why did this suddenly new assertive personality mean that he can control me? I was only moments from tears. Never, since Takahiro, in my life had I had the burning desire to cry. And I couldn't cry in front of... this person in my house.

* * *

**Misaki POV**

Was I too harsh? I felt really bad. Maybe I should've just let him... no. No, no, no, no. That was wrong. Actually, wrong didn't even begin to skim the inappropriate habit that this man had pulled me into. But... somewhere in my heart... I wanted him to.

When I left I felt my heart ache for my Usa... Usag... i... san. I wanted to smile. God I wanted to smile so badly. I wanted to tell him it was ok, but my body said no, I was not allowed to show this man any feeling. Why? Why did I have to? I was aching for his touch. I was desperate for him. I hated this pathetic side of me. I hated him most. Why did he have to make my heart do all the twisted things it did? I could only barely remember what Ralph has said the first week into my training...

_"Hey... hey, Misaki," he shook me urgently. I jolted up. I was afraid that I'd gotten up late for training again._

_"I-I'm sorry," I began frantically rushing my jacket on. Ralph caught my shoulder and laughed quietly._

_"No, man. Hey, it's ok. 'S still time to sleep... but you were kind of... well...," his face looked a cross of unpleased and embarrassed. I gave him a puzzled look. "You were whispering for some... Usagi-san? I don't know who she is but... well," he laughed and hit my back, "looked like you guys had some pretty entertaining nights together!" I froze. Was I... audible?_

_My face flushed red. Ralph laughed again and gave me a tight hug. I gave him a thankful smile and fell back asleep, trying my hardest to wake myself when Usagi-san came up in my mind. Thank God Ralph was American though... I'd hate if he thoguht I did it with a bunny... or a boy._

Usagi-san stood up, his face darkened and his eyes shining. In my head, I was surprised, but my face felt the same blank expression. Usagi-san left the room up to the roof. I wanted to follow him and reassure the idiot that everything was going to be ok. I was still here. He probably wasn't flustered with me though... I mean, I'm here. I thoguht that'd make him happier. Maybe it was because I wasn't smiling.

Nah, he doesn't care if I'm smiling. He knows that I l-. I lo-. I looooo... I like him.

Maybe it was my fault.

* * *

That night Usagi-san had barely talked to me. He made rice balls (which was an amazement in itself) and said that he'd sleep on the couch tonight. I'd almost forgotten that he probably didn't have a spare room because... well... I never really had my own room.

"No," my voice was harsh. God, I remember what it was from too. The pain hit me quickly, the gun shots almost pierced me once again. Then, complete silence. Usagi-san was looking at me, wondering why I'd said that. I looked down. How could I state this correctly so it didn't make me sound desperate...? "I..." I began. No, no stuttering. "I'll sleep on the couch." My voice was strict. I wanted to soften my tone but I couldn't. My voice was still rough from shouting over the jeeps that we'd used to search the grounds for.

"Fine," his voice was almost repugnant. It shot a pain spasm down my back. "Sleep well," he almost sneered. Tears swelled in my eyes. _No..._ I thought pleadingly, _no Usagi-san, please don't say it like that to me. Please..._.

"You too," I choked out. He made no reply. The air was fusing with tension. I sat down on the couch and rolled up the blankets that he'd gotten for himself over me. Throughout training I'd dreamed of Usagi-san, the thrill only growing stronger and stronger with every day that I was away from him. Once I hit Iraq... the dreams had changed...

_"Duck!" Scott yelled. _

_Ralph was out there. Why was he out there? I knew what was going to happen. Not to Ralph though. Not him. He couldn't. "Ralph!" I screeched for his name. Ralph stood there in shock and fear. He'd accidentally stepped in front of the bomb. It was all so slow. We'd just recently learned of these bombs. They were made up of metal that heated up quickly. Then when it exploded, the metal would harden, hitting the bystanders with shards of metal that would lash out at you._

_"Ralph!" I cried. I stood up to retrieve him, but Scott pulled me down. Just in time too... the bomb had exploded. I heard it. It was like nothing I'd heard before. Not only was the sound of the bomb shattering my ear, but the sharp click of metal digging into metal sounded from our jeeps. As soon as the sound had began, it stopped. I was too scared to get up. I knew what I was going to see._

_The bloody massacre that was my best friend, lying in front of me. A piece of metal caught in his eye as well as his torso. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't go on... I just... couldn't. This was NOT real._

_"Ralph..." I cried in a whisper. No answer. "Ralph." my voice was stricter. "RALPH!" I called, my eyes still shut tightly._

_"He's dead," Scott told me strictly-business. "Come on." That's what was so great about Scott. He knew that there was no feeling of sympathy or pity for us. This was a war. It happened. We simply needed to carry on._

_But is was so real... "RALPH!"_

I woke up. I didn't notice until my arm hit the couch, but I had a muscle spasm. I wanted to cry. I wanted to go back and find Ralph again. He was so young. He had a fiancee and two children. Why couldn't it have been me? Why couldn't it have been the person in the back of the military truck that spoke on and on about how he had nothing to live for and hoped that he'd die with honor.

Why?

* * *

**Akihiko-sama's POV**

I heard it. I couldn't believe it.

"RALPH!" Misaki was screaming at the top of his lungs. "No, we need to help him! ... But Scott-!" Who was this _Ralph_ character? His boyfriend back in the army? I bet so. That was why he was so different. He didn't love me. He loved him. This Ralph guy had taken Misaki away from me. I wanted to get a good look at this Ralph guy and go straight up to his face and call him a jackass.

It would serve him right.

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

I remembered his last words too... that was when I knew I needed to smile again. To be with Usagi-san again and show him that I did want to be with him. I needed to. I know it! I-!

"Misaki," Usagi-san was in front of me. I sat up and looked at him. "Maybe you should consider living back with Takahiro..."

* * *

**Alrighty now, I'm going to tell you Ralph's last words:**

_"Hey, Misaki," Ralph began as we pulled up to the ball of metal on the side of the broken down house._

_"Yeah, Ralph?" I asked, watching him hop out of the car._

_"Hey, I don't know if I ever told you this but..." he looked down with a fitful smile, "that girl you got waiting for you back at home..." Usagi-san... "she's a lucky gal. I've... I've never met anybody with as much enthusiasm and 'can-do' attitude about such a tense time as you. Misaki," he turned to face me, "you've really inspired me. You've shown me that even when things get rough, there can always be a smile at the end if you know that what you've done was for the cause... not for yourself._

_"If you ask me...," he glanced at Scott, "you're the real leader of this troop... not Scott." And with that he walked away, in his pride and courage. I'd never met a man quite like him. He was brave and kind, but also rough and gritty and could get down and dirty if he had to. This man was bound to be my best friend for life. He was always going to be there for me, and vice versa. We will be friends until we're eighty and die with graves thousands of miles away from each other, but be together in spirit._

_Nothing could seperate us._

_"Duck!" Scott yelled. All I saw was Ralph's shocked face before I was pulled behind the jeep._

**The end.**

**Love, Esther**


	3. Suicide

**Ok, I'm in a crappy mood. Like, I'm usually happy on my disclaimers right? I guess some of it is because of school. If you haven't known already, I want to be a pediatrician, but that takes a lot of work. And if you know me, that doesn't come easy, because I get distracted and write too much. Well, thanks for the reviews and stuff... since I'm in a depressed mood I'm probably going to put a lot of anger and heart break into this chapter (you've been warned).**

* * *

**Akihiko-sama's POV**

"Can you say that again?" he asked, his voice monotonous. I growled. Where was that cute, bashful stuttering? Where was the blush and the complaints? Where did Misaki go? I didn't say anything as I looked down. This homogeneousman that sat before me represented Misaki physically, but never again would I mistake this stranger as the boy I once loved. I thought that nothing would break that. I thought Misaki and I were destined for each other for life. I guess this Ralph guy was cutting through it.

"Live. With. Takahiro." My voice was demanding. I wanted it to be. This person didn't deserve anything from me. Misaki looked down at his fingers. Was he starting to feel guilty? Did I care? Yes. And no. He brought this upon himself, cheating on me with some American twit who was probably a shameless faggot. I stood up.

"Why?" Misaki's voice was just barely wavering. I didn't care anymore. Nothing about him appealed to me.

"Because you're being a burden to me," I lied. Misaki's body jumped a little. His eyes looked straight forward in shock. Served him right. I hoped that Ralph would crush him by being some booze-drinking dumbass who live off other people. I knew that he was. This man probably had absolutely no shame and only wanted to use Misaki. My thoughts slowed to a stop as I realized my stomach was churning at these thoughts. _It's over,_ I coached myself. _We will never be..._I took a deep breath and left for the kitchen. Even though I told myself this was a done deal, my heart ached and wallowed, wanting to touch Misaki and hold him in my arms.

"Ok." Was the stranger's only answer.

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

"Ok," I answered. I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so badly. My heart was disintegrating, it was impossible to feel anything. I tried moving my fingers, but they twitched unevenly. My stomach retched, and I knew that I needed to throw up. I stood up as if nothing was wrong and walked into the bathroom. I fell to my knees over the toilet and tried to throw up. I tried my hardest but nothing happened. Everything stayed inside me. The tears burnt my eyes so fiercely.

_Stop..._ I begged, _make the pain go away..._I froze. Did I deserve this? I must've. I'd live just to cause myself pain. I'll live just to make my heart wallow, because death would be taking a way out. Giving up. And I was not going to give up. I was going to allow myself to bear through this pain just so it dug deeper and cut me cleaner.

I hated it, I wanted Usagi-san to make the pain go away. I wanted him to attack my with kisses like he used to. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and ruffle my hair... I'd even settle for allowing him to have sex with my without any complaint. I just didn't want this to happen anymore. I deserved it so heavily though that it seemed like the only thing that was true and fair in this world. I was a burden to Usagi-san and I needed to leave him be. After the reunion with Nii-chan, I'd ask if I could...

No.

I'd burden him too.

Maybe I'll get my own apartment. Yeah, that sounded good. I could buy something nice and small for myself. I'll never talk to Usagi-san again. Never again. I took a deep breath and stood up once again.

_Usagi-san..._

_

* * *

_

Takahiro and Manami came later that night, about nine o'clock. I was happy about seeing him, I almost smiled too. My lips twitched up in a fashion that hinted a smile. Nii-chan didn't seem to mind, because he knew that I loved him. He knew that I was trying my hardest to adapt to normal life again. And that's what I loved him for. Being my understanding and compassionate brother.

"Oh, and Nii-chan," I began after washing dishes, "I was thinking of buying myself an apartment." Nii-chan's face grew ecstatic and he locked me in a bear hug with Manami. I pushed him off, grunting a laugh, "Nii-chan, it's just an apartment." Nii-chan went on and on about how it was actually one large step towards manhood and all that crap. He gave me the gist of it before pointing out that it was raining. We all, except Usagi-san, who glared daggers at me, looked out the window to see rain pelting it.

"Well," Takahiro began smiling, "Manami and I had reservations for a hotel tonight anyway. That really works out, huh?"

"Very much," Usagi-san muttered. Nii-chan gave me his regards along with Manami and they left. I sighed and sat down on the couch.

"An apartment?" Usagi-san asked in a growl.

"I'm not going to trouble my brother for accommodation needs," I whispered, my voice had brought forth some emotion. Usgi-san kept his stare on me. A flash of lightning fell off from the window. Not thunder resonated. The room had cast an eerie essence. I remember thunderstorms with Usagi-san, I remember loving to hear the thunder bolt over the ground and the lightning clap in the sky. I tried to smile at the pleasant thought of a thunderstorm as I sat, but nothing conjured up.

"Night," Usagi-san grunted walking upstairs. I said nothing in reutrn. Why? I didn't want to leave him with any second thoughts. I wante dot leave him in peace so he knows he made the right choice.

I rested under the covers and dove into sleep easily that night... until the first strike of thunder.

* * *

**Akihiko-sama's POV**

A scream. A loud scream. I woke up with a jolt. Had I dreamt that scream? I waited a few minutes. Nothing. I probably imagined it. I was about to go back to sleep before the reassuring sound of thunder rumbled through the apartment. A scream. A loud scream. I sat upright again. Why was Misaki screaming? I groaned and got up, thinking I was going to yell at him. Once I got to the banister I looked down to see him in a ball off the couch, his shoulders shrugging quickly.

I looked at him confused and walked downstairs. Thunder sounded again. Misaki screamed and called out for _Ralph_. I sighed and stopped at the end of the stairs. Did he miss his lover? Why should I care?

Misaki jumped up and ran to the kitchen. I froze. What was he doing? He searched around the drawers hastily. Another roll of thunder roared and he collapsed into another scream. I didn't understand what was happening. I finally realized that the drawer he'd last gotten himself into was where the knives were held... I didn't notice until Misaki was in front of me, but I was running. A large knife clutched tightly in his hands as he sobbed. I froze in front of him.

"Ralph!" he screamed again. "Why not me...?" he was whispering. "Why not me?!" Thunder blasted. Misaki screeched. I was scared and unsure of what to do. Misaki raised the knife over his head and I stopped dead in my tracks. "I'll see you in a minute buddy..."

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

Another bomb fell over us. I thought that was it. That was the only one. It shook beneath me. Where was Ralph? Ralph... wait. This is Japan. _BOOM!_ I yelled and cried. No. No, this wasn't happening. I wanted to get out of this misery. I suddenly realized what I had to do. I got up and ran to the kitchen. I looked for the knives.

Once I found one another bomb had struck... I mean, thunder. I fell to the floor in anxiety. Tears pooled beneath me and I wanted to die. There it was, the blade. I saw it. I was finally going to end it once and for all. More thunder roared and I screamed again, "Ralph! Why not me...?" I begged the ground. "Why not me?!" More thunder, more bombs, more screams, more tears. I gripped the knife and raised it over my head. "I'll see you in a minute buddy," I promised as I saw Ralph's ghost stare at me unbelievably.

Only then, while the knife fell, did I saw Usagi-san standing right in front of me. Not moving.

* * *

**Ok, I know this was short, and I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger. I wanted to keep it here because I am sad and depressed... on Facebook I have a note similiar to this... only it's scarier.**

**From, Esther**


	4. Dreaming

****

Ok! First off, sorry its so short, second off, PREPARE TO HATE ME! *Teehee*

* * *

**Akihiko-sama's POV**

"Misaki!" I tried to yell. But my throat choked and I was breathless. I watched in slow motion as the knife fell, closer and closer towards his neck. I was too focused on the knife and trying to move my legs to notice the wide-eyed stare coming from the boy in front of me. _Move! _I thought. _Save him!_ My body wouldn't respond. I looked up to the face of the boy, tears wet and glistening over his face. What had I done? I barely understood my own actions. I'd only just realized who Ralph was once he screamed... Ralph was dead.

Why had I been so insensitive? Why didn't I comfort him when he screamed? Why didn't I hold him when he said he didn't wish to be held? Why did I hold back just because he said the same things only with a stricter voice. Misaki didn't need any of what I gave him. He deserved so much better than me. He deserved so much better than me that it made me furious. I wished that I could give Misaki everything he wanted and needed, but he would never let me... and he probably never would. I couldn't let that stop me though. Quite the contrary, that meant I just needed to make Misaki smile harder and make him laugh more endlessly. I needed to be there for him, and this was not helping.

I felt the veins in my body rush in thick and steaming liquid. My brows furrows as I watched the knife only closely come into contact with him. My body dove. It fled down and pushed the wrist that held the blade in his hand to pin it against the floor. The blade flew across the floor and out of either of our reach. Misaki stared up at me, his eyes blossoming with emotion once again. I sat on top of him, breathing heavily. I slowly let my grasp on Misaki loosen and I sat up beside him. Misaki's eyes didn't move, too fear-strucken. I sat there beside him, quietly.

_BOOM!_Thunder roared through the room and Misaki screamed again. His body fled up and wrapped their arms around me. I sighed contentedly and wrapped my arms around him too. I pushed him close to my chest as he sobbed, dampening my shoulder. I wasn't very good with comfort, Misaki never acted as though he needed it. He always tried to make himself happy around me. He never wanted to cause me [anyone] any trouble. I knew it...

This was still the Misaki I knew and loved. This was still the same child who's brother I had formerly loved (and still have feelings for). This was the same person who could see the feelings that I masked even when I have hidden my emotions perfectly under my guise. Everything about him was still Misaki. I took a deep breath, smelling iron and salt. Blood and sweat. It was only then did I realize that he was a soldier. Only then did I realize that he had been gone for five years and seen a mass of things that included someone named Ralph getting caught in a crossfire. I sighed and caressed his hair.

This was still the Misaki I knew and loved...

"I love you, Misaki..." I whispered like old times. Misaki's grip only tightened on my shirt. I smiled.

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

"I love you so much, Misaki," he repeated, hot in my ear. I shook my head in his chest and tried to stop crying. All that really happened was a falter of sobs and a snort of breath shooting up from my throat. "And I'm sorry Misaki..." my cries were slowing. The storm had stopped. It had ceased nearly the moment I fell into the safety of Usagi-san's arms.

I had cried. I was crying. I was so happy for breaking that invisible wall. I stayed in Usagi-san's arms and made myself comfortable. I was in no mood to leave him this time. I was planning on staying right here until the day I died. I snuggled up into him and took in the never-changing scent of cigarettes... and Usagi-san...

"I love you..." he whispered once more before kissing my neck. My chest bubbled. I was drunk with happiness.

"I love you too..." I relpied easily. A smile crept up onto his lips as he ran his tongue up my neck to meet my mouth. I couldn't have been any happier that night....

* * *

**Akihiko-sama's POV**

I woke up and saw myself in my bed. Misaki was by my side. The smell of blood and sweat had left him... he smelt like honeysuckle, just like he used to. Did he take a shower? No. It was too late last night to have taken a shower. Misaki looked well out of it. I smiled to myself and pat his head. Misaki rustled a bit and opened his eyes.

"Usagi... san?" Misaki asked in a daze. Despite my usual cranky mood, I was happy to see him in the morning. I nuzzled my face into his neck and kissed him harshly. "Usagi-san!" Misaki yelped, trying to push himself away from my chest. I gripped his wrists and pressed myself over him. Misaki's face was full of expression. Fear. Anger. Passion. Love? I couln't see it, but I could definitely sense it. I melted our lips with each other and slipped my tongue into his mouth. Misaki grudged underneath me.

"Usagi-san," Misaki ordered breathlessly, it only sounding like a moan or an invitation. Each of which making me want him even more. I looked at his bare chest and saw a blue shirt on the floor. I gave it a quizzical look and nibbled on Misaki's ear.

"What happened to your white shirt and jacket?" I asked huskily. He didn't have time to answer as my hands fell down to his hips. Misaki looked scared for what I was about to do. It'd been five years, he might've forgotten...

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he asked. I halted.

"Your army jacket..." I began, "where is it?" Misaki gave me a confused look.

"I'm not in the army Usagi-san..." he said, trying to wriggle out from my grip. I froze and clutched his arms.

"What? What about Ralph?"

"Who's Ralph?" Misaki put his hand up to my forehead, "Are you ok? Shouldn't you know that we don't have an army in Japan..." I shook my head furiously.

"B-but you went to America for five years!" I stuttered. Misaki smiled.

"You have a silly imagination, Usagi-san," he giggled. Was it all a dream? Had I dreamt the whole thing? Was Misaki always beside me. I sat up, dazed. Misaki stood up and walked out in front of me. "You sure you're ok, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked once more. I looked up at him in disbelief.

"Boom..."

* * *

**Misaki**

"Boom..." he whispered. I laughed. Usagi-san was acting weird today. I left the room and walked downstairs, yawning and stretching my arms. Once I got downstairs I saw a package on the table adressed to me from Melanie Cusack. _American?_ I guessed at the name. I picked up the box and shook it lightly. It was sort of heavy. I opened it and saw a note and a present wrapped in white tissue paper. I looked at the note:

_Dear Misaki,_

_Hello! I'm Melanie, Aikawa's sister. I just wanted to say hi because Aikawa tlaks about you all the time! She asked if I could get this for you as a little memoir keep-sake thing. And, well... here you go Misaki-kun! (Don't you just love those cute little suffixes at the ends of names?)_

_Love, Melanie_

I looked at the gift and opened it. I smiled as I saw another note. _This was my husband's... he said he wanted me to give it to you. I'm not sure how he knows you but... here you go._ I looked at the green jacket with golden buttons and pins and badges all placed around it. It was an army jacket. The name on the tag sort of rung a bell, but I didn't remember it entirely.

_Ralph Cusack._

_

* * *

_

**I know it kinda sucks... but I thought it was kinda cute! Tell me watchya think!**

**Love, Esther**


End file.
